1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high speed counters and timers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-function programmable counters and timers are widely used in today's industrial automatic control systems to perform a full range of counting and timing tasks. One advantage of such counters and timers is that a wide variety of user-selected function modes are offered in a single device. Thus, a single multi-function programmable counter or timer can be used to perform almost all the required counting or timing tasks for a specific industrial control environment. However, currently available counters and timers permit only one task to be programmed and executed at a time. Furthermore, the programming procedures for such devices are generally time consuming and complicated for ordinary operators to perform. For these reasons, there is a need for a multi-memory function, programmable counter and timer which provides multiple memory storage for multiple tasks and which is also easy to program and operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,745, issued to B. C. Hallon on Jan. 31, 1978, shows an electronic system and method for controlling a measured temperature during a sequence of time intervals, in accordance with a sequence of selected reference temperatures, each corresponding to one of the time intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,120, issued to Joseph F. Yello on Mar. 11, 1980, shows an addressable event display and control system for use with a clock controlled programmable memory having the capability of storing a multitude of time regulated program events.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,646, issued to Horst Burkhardt et al. on Oct. 21, 1980, shows an electronic counter for an incremental measuring device. The counter includes an up-down counter, a plurality of memory units, and a computer. The computer is coupled with the counter and the memory units and is programmed to algebraically combine the value stored in the counter with the value stored in the designated memory unit to generate an output value for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,297, issued to Joseph A. Lebel et al. on Jan. 14, 1992, shows a reconfigurable signal processing device that includes a plurality of programmable modules that are reconfigurable to perform one of a plurality of selected signal processing functions. The modules may be reconfigured under software control to act as one of a time based generator, a counter, an accumulator, an address register, a delay circuit, and a timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,150, issued to Paul Liu on Apr. 14, 1992, shows a wide-band programmable tachometer and speedometer/odometer apparatus to detect the rotational speed of an output shaft of an engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,503, issued to Ancil B. Cruickshank et al. on Apr. 28, 1992, shows a reconfigurable counter having a memory for showing a plurality of user selectable counter profiles, each counter profile corresponding to a different counter configuration. The counter includes a selector, operatively coupled to the memory, for indicating a selected counter profile desired for the counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,853, issued to Tim Simon et al. on Nov. 3, 1992, shows a programmable timer for turning a light on and off in response to changing sunset, daylight savings time and other programmable conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,159, issued to Donald L. O'Neall on Nov. 30, 1993, shows a milage recording and display apparatus for use in a vehicle allowing a user to record and display milage for multiple business activities and for personal activities. The apparatus employs a plurality of selectable memory banks each dedicated to a designated business or personal activity which the user selects upon vehicle start-up.
French Patent Application No. 2,425,672, filed by Guy Pastuzak and published on Dec. 7, 1979, shows a digitally programmed function generator for an industrial control system. The function generator uses a memory containing the characteristic values of the program being used, which is combined with a calculator for obtaining the actual value of each variable via interpolation techniques.
None of the above referenced patents and patent applications teach or suggest a programmable counter or timer providing a plurality of memory storage means for storing multiple user-selected sets of preprogrammed function parameters and preset values, each of which define a specific counter or timer configuration.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.